The Package
by padawanjinx
Summary: just a silly farce that puts Obi in another 'situation'.


  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Package  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just playing with 'em. Don't even   
think about coming near my sci-fi collection or I'll hunt you down like a   
dog and bury your body where it won't found.  
  
Takes place when Obi is 15.  
  
  
  
Summary: Just a little bit of a story I thought of while writing one of   
my friends. I was told this is a common occurance. Please dont flame   
me...Im combustible. giggles  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him.   
He was a man on a mission, albeit it a rather selfish one. He will be   
first to the gym to prepare to have a mock duel with his master, and he   
was eager to one up the much larger man.  
  
He was instructed to meet his master, Qui-Gon Jinn in the gym for a   
lesson on new saber techniques. On their last mission, Qui-Gon noticed   
that Obi-Wan was slacking on his posture, and thinking that some new   
techniques would do the padawan some good, ordered that Obi-Wan meet him   
down there for a quick run through on the lessons.  
  
Obi-Wan came to a halt and slowed his breathing before opening the   
doors to the main gym. Ususally the gym was empty around the noon hour, but   
to his surprise the room was full of padawans and initiates. He smiled   
politely and entered the gym, feeling several sets of eyes on him.   
  
Though Obi-Wan didn't consider himself a prime example of cuteness, he   
liked to show off around to the ones that would pay attention. And at   
the present moment, there were several that were paying attention to the   
now somewhat strutting padawan.  
  
Several of the girls that Obi-Wan had classes with were there, some he   
knew thought he was attractive. So the padawan thrust out his chest and   
sauntered into the gym to begin his warm up exercises. He passed a few   
of his female classmates and gave a courtesy nod then wandered over to   
a vacant bench to disrobe and prepare for the upcoming battle with his   
master.  
  
He removed his robe and outer tunic, allowing his arms better mobility.   
A soft giggle, mixed with a shush to be quiet made his face burn. He   
liked the occasional glance his way, but having more and more of the   
females to stare at him was making him blush at being the unwanted center   
of attention.  
  
He moved to the far end of the gym, feeling several sets of eyes on   
him, making him very uncomfortable. He began to sweat, and the training   
hadn't even begun.   
  
Obi-Wan nervously smiled, and began his stretching, first moving his   
arms above his head and rocking back and forth, pulling the muscles   
across his shoulders and torso. He felt somewhat distracted by the slight   
giggle on the far side. He bent forward, touching his toes and twisting   
his back to further stretch his thoracic and lumbar areas.  
  
In one fluid motion, he was straddling the floor in a split, and   
rotating from side to side, flexing muscles over the majority of his body.   
After a few alternations, he remained face down on the floor and moved   
his feet together and stretched them out behind him, postioning himself   
for pushups.  
  
After a few pushups, he postioned his hands closer together and brought   
his feet close to his body, then pushed off, catapulting his feet up   
and over his head into a back bend. The room erupted in laughter as the   
padawan brought his face up to see everyone staring at him. He just   
blushed and coyly ducked his head, avoiding the stare of all the girls   
watching him. He didn't he was THAT out of shape, or did the warm up   
incorrectly.  
  
He began to flex again, hearing more hushed giggles and whisperings.   
//Maybe this wasn't such a good idea master// Obi-Wan thought to himself.  
  
The gym doors opened to reveal the large master. With a few quick   
strides he was standing in front of Obi-Wan, his face the perfect picture of   
Jedi control. Obi-Wan's face showed his eagerness at the lessons.  
  
"I think you should make sure you are finished dressing before you come   
to the gym." Qui-Gon said evenly.  
  
"Finish dressing, master?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows and glanced downwards, Obi-Wan's gaze   
following. Obi-Wan's face turned several shades of red as he quickly turned   
around and closed his fly.   
  
  



End file.
